Fluoropolymers are a commercially useful class of materials. Fluoropolymers include, for example, crosslinked fluoroelastomers, uncrosslinked amorphous fluoroelastomer gums, and semi-crystalline plastics. Fluoroelastomers often include cure-sites to facilitate curing in the presence of a catalyst. Crosslinked (cured) fluoroelastomers exhibit significant tolerance to high temperatures and harsh chemical environments. They are particularly well-adapted for use as seals, gaskets, and other molded parts in systems that are exposed to elevated temperatures and/or harsh chemicals. Such parts are widely used in the automotive, chemical processing, semiconductor, aerospace, and petroleum industries, among others.